Promette
by Kyo Kurama
Summary: Tsuna acepta oficialmente ser el Décimo Vongola lo que le trae nuevos problemas y verdades inesperadas. El amor en forma de una ilusión entra en escena y también ¿una nueva amenaza? Pero hey Tsuna, tranquilo, que tu Ángel Guardián, disfrazado de tu hermana mayor, te protegerá. Tsunax¿? y HibarixOcc
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor: **Hoi, hoi~

Aquí con una nueva historia, se preguntaran - o no - como es que escribo nuevas si no he terminado y/o continuado las que ya tengo... pues ni yo misma lo se.

Pero me disculpo por ello y algun s que seguían mis otros fics, pues me los eliminaron por eso de los Occ's... ya veré en donde subirlos pero por ahora he decidido dejarlos en pausa por culpa de la escuela y falta de la señora inspiración -_- Espero lo comprendan y no quieran lincharme(?).

Aquí les dejo con lo que se me ocurrió tras un buen baño - el agua es inspiradora(?) - espero les guste~

* * *

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_~ Sueño o ¿recuerdo? ~_**

_Un pequeño niño castaño, que no aparentaba más de tres años, caminaba por un pequeño jardín con dirección hacia una llamativa pelota roja que descansaba entre un par de arbustos._

_-Te tengo pelota – canturreo feliz al llegar donde el juguete, pero su felicidad se transformo en espanto al levantarla del suelo – Ah! – comenzó a gritar al ver a un pequeño sapo el cual lo veía fijamente mientras su boca se inflaba y desinflaba – ¡no le hagas daño a Tsu-chan! – siguió gritando y al ver como el animalito daba un salto el castaño se fue hacia atrás cayendo de sentón._

_-¡Tu, aléjate de mi Tsu! – una niña castaña, de la misma complexión, llego corriendo y se posiciono frente al niño - ¡shu, shu… vete! – siguió gritando tratando de alejar al sapo, a pesar de sus acciones su cuerpo la contradecía pues también temblaba._

_-Croack – soltó el sapito._

_-¡Wa! – gritaron ambos niños y de inmediato la niña tomo al castaño de la mano y lo jalo comenzando a correr. Se detuvieron al llegar a lo que parecía ser la fuente de un parque._

_-Aquí… aquí no podrá alcanzarnos – dijo la castaña mientras volteaba a ver la dirección donde dejaron a aquel "monstruo"._

_-¿En verdad? – pregunto el más pequeño aun temblando._

_-Si – aseguro la niña dándole una sonrisa – pero ¿estás bien? Tsu-Tsu – pregunto preocupada y observando fijamente al castaño._

_-Si – asintió con la cabeza - ****-san me salvo._

_-No podía dejar que ese monstruo atacara a mi Tsu – explico la niña._

_-Pero a ****-san también le dan miedo – la miro interrogante._

_-Eso no importa, mientras Tsu-Tsu esté en peligro ****-san siempre lo salvara… aunque también tenga miedo – le sonrió radiante mientras le revolvía el cabello._

_-¿Siempre, siempre? – sus ojitos avellana se agrandaron a la espera de la respuesta de la mayor._

_-¡Siempre! – aseguro levantando los brazos con entusiasmo._

_El menor sonrió ante ello pero de inmediato en su rostro se mostro la duda – pero… Oto-san dice que los niños son los que deben proteger a las niñas – comenzó a decir mientras jugaba con sus deditos en un gesto de timidez – y Tsu-chan es un niño, así que Tsu-chan es quien debe cuidar de ****-san – al decir esto último levanto la vista para ver con determinación a la castaña._

_-Pero Tsu-Tsu es muy torpe – dijo con diversión._

_-****-san también lo es – rebatió haciendo un puchero._

_-No es cierto – negó la otra haciendo morros._

_-Que si – insistió el niño – además… ¡Tsu-chan quiere cuidar de ****-san! – dio una pataleta y se cruzo de brazos demostrando, muy infantilmente, que lo que decía era en serio._

_-Bien, entonces… - la castaña puso un dedo en su barbilla mientras pensaba en una solución que dejara contentos a ambos – ¿qué tal si ****-san cuida de Tsu-Tsu y Tsu-Tsu cuida de ****-san?_

_-¿Eh? – los ojos del pequeño se agrandaron ante la sugerencia – Tsu-chan cuidara de ****-san mientras ****-san cuida de Tsu-chan._

_-Si… así los dos estaremos siempre juntos – indico la castaña mientras se acercaba al niño._

_-¡A Tsu-chan le gusta! – canturreo feliz._

_-Sera nuestra promesa, Tsu-Tsu – tendió su manita en puño con el dedo meñique libre._

_-Nuestra promesa – repitió entrelazando su propio dedo meñique con el contrario sellando así sus palabras._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

-Promesa… promesa – susurraba un dormido castaño.

-Despierta ya, Dame-Tsuna – el bebe pelinegro dejo caer un pesado mazo en la cabeza del chico.

-¡Hieee! – se levanto rápidamente al sentir el golpe- ¡Reborn! ¡¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de despertarme así?! – grito sobándose la cabeza.

-Hasta que te levantes por ti mismo y ya deja de quejarte, no es digno de un futuro Capo – camino hacia la puerta tranquilamente.

-Ya te dije que no seré jefe de ninguna mafia – reitero como era su costumbre.

-Ya lo veremos – susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa que fue ocultada por la sombra de su fedora.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Que te apresures, Mamma tiene el desayuno listo – abrió la puerta de la habitación pero antes de salir, agrego – llego una carta del Noveno – y tras esto salió dejando a Tsuna con una expresión estupefacta.

-Esto no traerá nada bueno – se lamento.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Las duras batallas, las heridas y las lamentaciones quedaron atrás y ahora todo había regresado a la normalidad, al menos la mayor parte. Su vida seguía siendo tan bulliciosa e impredecible que cuando llego Reborn pero ya no tenía queja de ello puesto que ahora contaba con grandes amigos y con su tutor, aunque este siguiera empeñado con convertirlo en el Decimo Vongola, algo que estaba muy lejos de querer aceptar o lo estaba.

-Esto…no puede ser – soltó lentamente Tsuna al terminar de leer la carta enviada por el Noveno – tiene que ser una broma – siguió tratando de encontrar una explicación a la terrible noticia, terrible para él claro está.

-Deja de hacerte el idiota, Tsuna – Reborn lo observaba desde su pequeño sillón – no es ninguna broma.

-Pero, pero… - dirigió su atención a su tutor, sus ojos claramente aterrados y dubitativos – ¡ya dije que no pienso convertirme en el Decimo Vongola! – grito. Lo que contenía aquella carta no era más que el anuncio de Timoteo sobre el nombramiento oficial de Tsuna como el nuevo jefe de Vongola.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas – le dio un sorbo a su expresso.

-¿Qué? – no entendía nada.

-No te confundas, Dame-Tsuna – procedió a explicar – esto no quiere decir que tomaras ya el cargo. Solo aceptaras oficialmente ser el Decimo Vongola… sin arrepentimientos y sin dar marcha atrás.

-¡Es lo mismo! – chillo incrédulo ante la explicación.

-Que no, solo serás el jefe de palabra – se levanto de su lugar y clavo sus penetrantes ojos negros en los castaños de su alumno – hasta que te hagas más fuerte y llegue el momento justo tomaras el poder.

-No importa, te lo he dicho miles de veces – frunció el seño y cansado de repetir lo mismo – no quiero ser jefe de ninguna mafia.

-¿Realmente no quieres o solo es tu patética y temerosa mente que te dice que no lo hagas? – su rostro abandono su siempre auguriosa sonrisa en espera de la respuesta del castaño.

-Yo… - dudo, ciertamente la pregunta de Reborn había dado en el blanco. Desde que llego a su vida esta se lleno de incertidumbre y miedo por lo que fuera a pasar y hasta la fecha seguía estándolo.

-Todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora ¿no te ha mostrado nada? – tenía que lograr que el chico reflexionara, que se diera cuenta que el único que podía liderar Vongola y cambiarla era él - ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

Los ojos castaños se abrieron ante la última pregunta ¿Qué es lo que más desea? No tenia que pensar mucho en ello, lo que más quería era proteger a sus amigos, a todos sus seres queridos, a su familia. Pero no tenía el poder para hacerlo… espera, si lo tenía. Todas las batallas por las que paso le demostraron que sí poseía el poder, la fuerza para proteger todo lo que quería. Solo debía encontrar el medio para encausarlo y ese medio solo podía ser convirtiéndose en el Decimo Vongola.

-Lo hare – sentencio, su mirada mostraba determinación y coraje.

Reborn solo sonrió, como esperaba Tsuna al fin había tomado una decisión. Se convertiría en aquello a lo que estuvo destinado desde siempre, porque no había sido solo una coincidencia el ser escogido, lo traía en las venas, ese era su legado.

* * *

- _Ah, finalmente finito_ – un chico rubio de ojos plateados y semblante apático se dejo caer en uno de los sillones.

-_¡Eh! Stavo per stare lì _– reclamo un niño de aparentemente diez años, su cabello peli gris y sus ojos amatistas chispeantes de frustración.

-¿ _Pensi che me ne importa?_ – dijo el otro estirándose en su lugar e ignorando al pequeño.

- _Il tuo_ – soltó amenazante y preparado para hacer una de las suyas.

- _Tranquillo, ci sono più posti dove ci si può sedere –_ una mano se poso en la cabeza del menor, mano perteneciente a un chico peli lila de ojos marrones que reflejaban tranquilidad.

- _Ma questo è il mio posto_ – rebatió con un puchero.

- _Arrestare preoccuparsi e andare sit, nano_ – gruño una chica pelinegra de ojos magenta y semblante molesto.

- _Vieni qui_ – un chico peli rojo de ojos alegres e igualmente rojos tomo al niño y lo llevo con él sentándolo a su lado sin importarle que lo rebatiera.

- _Per quanto fastidioso come sempre_ – un joven pelinegro, tan alto como el resto, de ojos ambarinos y semblante serio entro parándose a un lado de la puerta.

_-¿ Voi chi dite fastidioso_? – la pelinegro lo encaro molesta, todos los demás tan solo los ignoraron.

- _Bello vedere che il suo spirito non è andato fuori con questo sproloquio _– dijo divertida una preciosa castaña de grandes ojos azules que entraba a la estancia y tomaba asiento junto al peli lila.

-_Hime_ – exclamo la otra chica dirigiéndose a la recién llegada e ignorando al pelinegro.

- _E 'stato divertente_ – comento el peli rojo con una sonrisa.

- _Non era_ – rebatieron todos pero el chico solo mantuvo su sonrisa.

- _Almeno ho finito o ¿no?_ – pregunto conciliador el chico a su lado.

- _Naturalmente, se_ – soltó un suspiro de alivio, después de horas por fin había terminado.

- _E tu sei ufficialmente il capo _– el rubio soltó un bostezo tras lo dicho.

- _Ora, nessuno vi si oppongono, Hime_ – a la pelinegra le brillaron los ojos ante ello.

- _Non è che ci fosse molta differenza_ – comento el pelinegro aun alejado, los demás no pudieron más que darle la razón.

- _Nonno era lento con la cerimonia, affamati_ – se quejo la castaña, a todos les cayó una gotita estilo anime, después de un evento tan importante lo único en lo que su jefa podía pensar era comida, algo de esperarse.

- _Sei sempre fame_ – soltó el niño.

Y como si la hubiera invocado la comida llego en manos de un hombre de largo cabello cenizo y ojos negros.

- _Principessa ho portato dei panini_ – canturreo llegando donde la castaña – Ho _pensato che sarebbe fame._

- ¡_Oh, Tu sei grande! _– sus ojos se iluminaron ante la vista de los dulces y sin demora comenzó a comerlos.

- _Sono così felice, la principessa è finalmente diventato il capo_ – llevo sus manos a su cara y se movió como gusano den una muestra de lo feliz que estaba, los demás solo veían con resignación la escena – _ma ... ¿stai bene?_ – paro sus acciones y pregunto con seriedad a la vez que todos prestaban atención.

- _Certo, ¿perché non dovrei?–_ dijo contrariada. Los demás solo sonrieron ante eso pero aun con el sentimiento de duda.

Siguieron charlando y comiendo cuando la pelinegra, que siempre estaba atenta a su jefa, noto algo raro.

-_Hime, ¿stai bene?_ – pregunto al verla con la vista perdida en la nada, como si estuviera pensando en algo. De inmediato todos dirigieron su atención a la castaña.

Salió de su ensoñación y fijo sus ojos azules en su familia – _è giunto il momento di introdurre il Decimo Vongola_ – anuncio.

Tras la leve sorpresa inicial asintieron, era algo que se esperaban y aunque su jefa no lo hubiera decidido ese encuentro era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano.

* * *

-Décimo, ¿se encuentra bien? – Gokudera observo con preocupación a su amado jefe, desde hacía rato lo había notado ausente, algo muy raro debía agregar.

-¿Eh? – salió de su trance y enfoco su vista en el peli plateado – oh sí, estoy bien – le sonrió tratando de tranquilizar al chico.

-¿Seguro Tsuna? Desde que veníamos en el avión has estado ausente – Yamamoto se acerco a su amigo.

-El Decimo dijo que está bien, así que no lo agobies con tus preguntas. Idiota – gruño Gokudera.

-Estoy bien – reitero – es solo que…

-Si te ocurre algo solo dilo al ¡Extremo! Sawada – Ryohei también se acerco.

Sonrió nervioso ante el siempre entusiasmo del boxeador – es solo que desde hace unos días he estado teniendo un sueño muy extraño – dijo por fin.

-¿Qué tipo de sueño? – inquirió curioso Yamamoto.

-No estoy seguro, en el sueño me veo cuando era niño junto a alguien más – explico.

-Dicen que los sueños son recuerdos del pasado – intervino en la conversación cierto peli índigo - ¿cierto? Nagi.

-Si Mukuro-sama – concordó Chrome.

-A ti nadie te pregunto, bastardo – bramo el peli plata.

-Pero… - Tsuna ignoro el reproche de su mano derecha, lo que Mukuro le había dicho no le parecía tan extraño – si es un recuerdo ¿Por qué no soy capaz de escuchar el nombre de esa persona? – eso era lo que lo atormentaba, en todos sus sueños podía ver a aquella niña claramente pero siempre que la llamaba no era capaz de escuchar su nombre.

-Eso deberías saberlo tú, Tsunayoshi-kun – Mukuro le sonrió de esa manera tan peculiarmente escalofriante que lo caracterizaba – es tu sueño o recuerdos después de todo.

-¿Qué tanto están parloteando? – Reborn entro por la enorme puerta de la estancia y se dirigió al castaño – mas vele que estés preparado Dame-Tsuna, la ceremonia empezara pronto – anuncio con una sonrisa.

-Hieee! ¿Tan pronto? – se exalto.

Tan solo aceptar convertirse oficialmente en el Decimo Vongola Reborn lo arrastro hasta el aeropuerto donde sus amigos y guardianes ya lo esperaban. Sin siquiera darle tiempo de nada lo hizo abordar uno de los aviones privados de Vongola y partir a Italia, justo donde se encontraba ahora. Los chicos estaban con él, Gokudera lo felicito y reafirmo su lealtad tan pronto lo vio; Yamamoto le sonrió, una sonrisa que le decía que lo apoyaba; Ryohei tan solo grito y le dio una par de palmadas en la espalda, sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba, como siempre; Lambo, él afortunadamente estaba dormido, gracias al sedante que Reborn le puso, y lo seguía estando; Chrome le sonrió tímidamente pero eso le basto para comprender que lo seguiría; Mukuro tan solo soltó su molesta risita y Hibari, él tan solo se mantuvo apartado como siempre, pero el que viajara con ellos y estuviera en ese momento significaba que también lo apoyaba o ¿no?.

-Todo está listo – anuncio Bianchi desde la puerta.

Tsuna no pudo evitar un temblor y tragar en seco, la hora había llegado. Vio las miradas y asentimientos de sus amigos, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente para después sacar el aire – Bien – abrió los ojos, los cuales tenían ese brillo de determinación, y salió de la estancia seguido de sus guardianes.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Si antes de entrar a aquel lugar estaba lleno de determinación, ahora estaba por irse completamente. En la sala estaban reunidos los que supuso serian los jefes de todas las familias aliadas de Vongola, Dino estaba ahí, sonriéndole radiante. También logro captar a Enma quien le sonreía tímidamente y un poco más allá a Yuni. Los miembros de la CDEF, su Padre, e incluso los ex-arcobaleno estaban ahí.

-Tsunayoshi-kun – lo llamo el Noveno y de inmediato todo comenzó.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Tsuna está al frente no en la puerta, Iemitsu – Reborn llego al lado del rubio que solo frunció el ceño y fijo la vista donde se encontraba su hijo - ¿crees que aparecerá? – pregunto esta vez.

-Lo mismo te pregunto, Reborn ¿crees que también lo hará? – a pesar de ser la misma pregunta, esta se refería a personas diferentes pero igualmente importantes para ambos.

El bebe pelinegro no contesto y Iemitsu no dijo nada mas, ambos centraron su atención en lo que acontecía al frente pero desviando de cuando en cuando su atención a la enorme puerta.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Con esto has aceptado ser el Décimo Vongola – Timoteo vio seria pero suavemente al castaño – Tsunayoshi-kun.

-Si – dijo firme recibiendo una sonrisa del anciano y de inmediato aplausos estallaron en la sala, la ceremonia termino y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Entre el ruido y las palabras de felicitación se pudo escuchar el eco de voces provenientes del pasillo.

-**¿Qué pasa ahora?** – se escucho una voz suave y melodiosa, perteneciente claramente a una mujer.

-**¿Cómo quieres que sepa? La puerta está cerrad**a – la voz de un niño se dejo escuchar con un claro tono de obviedad.

-**Por algo Hime los puso a escuchar** – replico la voz de otra mujer, pero esta con un tono alto y grosero.

-**Parece que ya termino** – canturreo otra voz.

-**¡¿Qué?!** – grito la misma voz del principio - **¡te dije que me avisaras cuando acabara!** – replico acusadora.

-**Te lo digo ahora… ya termino** – esta vez fue una voz apática lo que escucharon seguida del sonido de un golpe en seco.

-**Ya después te desquitas** – una voz tranquila y gentil se dio lugar – **ahora a hacer a lo que vinimos.**

Fue lo último que escucharon, los rostros de quienes se encontraban dentro eran todo un poema por lo escuchado, no comprendían lo que pasaba y algunos ya se habían puesto a la defensiva por lo que fuera a suceder. De pronto el ruido de la cerradura de la puerta se dejo escuchar, se abrió poco a poco dando paso a siete personas, siete chicos para ser exactos.

Una chica pelinegra con semblante malhumorado, un niño peli gris de sonrisa traviesa, un rubio de apariencia apática, un sonriente y curioso peli rojo y un serio pelinegro, que de inmediato capto la atención de cierto ex–arcobaleno con fedora.

Pararon en medio de la sala y dando pasos a un lado dieron lugar a un castaña de piel blanca y ojos de un azul más brillante que el cielo y más profundo que el mar, ojos que mantenía fijos en los avellana del Décimo Vongola.

-Tiempo sin vernos, hermanito – dijo la castaña componiendo una radiante sonrisa.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por aquellas palabras, Iemitsu compuso un semblante anhelante pero culpable y Tsuna, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión cuando el recuerdo de su sueño apareció fugaz.

_-¡Tsu-chan y Onee-san siempre estarán juntos!- canturreo feliz recibiendo un asentimiento acompañado de una radiante y cálida sonrisa de parte de la niña._

La misma sonrisa que estaba recibiendo ahora, la sonrisa de su hermana mayor.

* * *

¿Es interesante? ¿Esta algo loca? ¿Se merece un review?

Aclaraciones:

1)

_Ah, finalmente finito - _Ah, por fin termino  
_Eh! Stavo per stare lì - _Eh! Yo me iba a sentar ahí  
_Pensi che me ne importa? - _¿Crees que me importa?  
_il tuo - Tu_  
_Tranquillo, ci sono più posti dove ci si può sedere - _Tranquilo, hay mas lugares en donde puedes sentarte  
_Ma questo è il mio posto - _Pero ese es mi lugar  
_Arrestare preoccuparsi e andare sit, nano -_ Deja de molestar y ve a sentarte, enano  
Vieni_ qui - _Ven aqui  
_Per quanto fastidioso come sempre - _Tan molestos como siempre  
- Voi chi dite fastidioso? -¿A quien le dices molestia?  
Bello vedere che il suo spirito non è andato fuori con questo sproloquio - Es bueno ver que sus animos no se apagaron con aquella faramalla  
E 'stato divertente - Fue entretenido  
Non era - No lo fue  
Almeno ho finito o no? - Al menos ya termino o ¿no?  
Naturalmente, se - Claro que si  
E tu sei ufficialmente il capo - Y ya eres oficialmente la jefa  
Ora, nessuno vi si oppongono - Ahora nade se opondra a ti  
Non è che ci fosse molta differenza - No es como si hubiera mucha diferencia  
Nonno era lento con la cerimonia, affamati - El abulo se tardo con la ceemonia, estoy hambrienta  
Sei sempre fame - Siempre tienes hambre  
Principessa Ho portato dei panini - Princesa le he traido unos bocadillos  
Ho pensato che sarebbe fame - supuse que esaria hambrienta  
Oh! Tu sei grande - ¡Oh, eres genial!  
Sono così felice, la principessa è finalmente diventato il capo - Estoy tan eliz, la princesa por fin s eha convertido en la jefa  
ma ... stai bene? - pero... ¿esta usted bien?  
Certo, perché non dovrei? - Claro, ¿porque no habria de estarlo?  
è giunto il momento di introdurre il Decimo Vongola - Es tiempo de presentarnos con el Décimo Vongola

2)

No mencione a Byakuran/Miellefore porque no estoy segura de si sea una familia aliada.

Eso es todo... nos leemos en el próximo capitulo~

Bye bee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autor:** Hola~

Aquí les traigo es segundo capitulo de esta historia, poco a poco va tomando forma... creo owó

Feliz Año Nuevo a todos, espero que se la pasen bien con su familia! ^^

- Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Los Occ's son todos mios (?) -

* * *

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_~ Pianto Nero = Ángeles Guardianes ~_**

Silencio, silencio era lo que predominaba en ese instante. Tras la sorpresiva llegada de aquellos chicos y sobre todo por el impacto que las palabras dichas por la castaña causaron el Noveno decidió que lo mejor era hablar en otro lugar, por lo que disculpándose con las familias aliadas a excepción de Yuni y Dino procedió a guiar a todos a su despacho. Justo donde ahora se encontraban, todos repartidos por el lugar y cada uno con una expresión diferente pero con la mirada fija en los recién llegados, mas específicamente en la castaña que decía ser la hermana de Tsunayoshi.

-¿Hasta cuándo saldrán del shock? – fue la pregunta retorica que hizo cierta pelinegra ya fastidiada.

-Creo que no debí decirlo así como así – dijo la castaña al tiempo que se tomaba la barbilla como si analizara las opciones.

-Tal vez si le hubieras agregado un "hola" – opino el peli rojo con una sonrisa.

-O no hubieras dicho nada – soltó sin ganas el rubio que fue fulminado por las miradas de sus compañeros.

-Me hubieras dejado hablar a mí – dijo el pequeño con suficiencia.

-Hump – bufo la pelinegra - ¿hablar? Si a penas te verían – se burlo y soltó una risa al ver enfadado al menor.

-Deja de quejarte, ya lo hiciste – hablo por primera vez el pelinegro que se mantenía serio.

-Es cierto, de cualquier manera terminarían sorprendidos – dijo tranquilo el peli lila.

La castaña solo hizo un puchero mientras sopesaba las palabras de los chicos. El resto de los presentes solo veían y escuchaban todo sin entender realmente, aun se sentían shockeados por la noticia y muchos querían preguntar y obtener respuestas pero no se atrevían a decir nada. En especial cierto castaño que seguía sumergido en sus memorias tratando de encontrar una explicación por sí mismo.

-En verdad… ¿eres la hermana de Tsuna? – el primer valiente, nótese el sarcasmo, en preguntar fue Dino Cavallone quien no aguanto más la incertidumbre por saber si era cierto lo que la chica decía, porque de ser así… también tendría una hermana menor. Sonrió bobamente en su interior.

-Sí, pero si quieres estar seguro pregúntale al Noveno o en todo caso al líder de la CDEF – dijo esto sin ver a ninguno de los mencionados y al último sin emoción alguna en la voz, cosa que llamo la atención de todos e hirió de cierta forma al mencionado.

-Eso no es necesario querida – el Noveno se dejo escuchar desde su lugar detrás del enorme escritorio – has crecido bastante desde la última vez que te vi, Ioriyoshi – le sonrió con cariño

-Algo normal teniendo en cuenta que fue cuando tenía cinco años – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – aunque debo decir que me esperaba un poco mas de emoción, un abrazo tal vez – centro su mirada en Tsuna quien también la veía – específicamente de mi hermano menor.

El castaño se estremeció un poco al oírla, no era que no estuviera feliz de verla pero se sentía demasiado confundido, y como no estarlo si de la noche a la mañana su hermana mayor aparece después de tanto tiempo, tiempo en que se olvido de ella – Yo lo siento, es solo que… - no supo que mas decir, no podía decirle que la había olvidado por completo cuando el recuerdo de su promesa le golpeaba insistentemente.

-Está bien, Tsu – dijo Ioriyoshi viendo con ternura al menor – es entendible que te hayas olvidado de tu hermana después de tanto tiempo – en su voz podía notarse la tristeza con que decía aquello, algo que todos notaron – y es claro que la culpa de eso no es tuya – ante las últimas palabras Iemitsu bajo la cabeza siendo sus ojos cubiertos por una sombra y el anciano cabeza de la Vongola que compuso una expresión decaída.

.¿Que quieres decir con… - no pudo terminar su pregunta al ser interrumpido por Reborn.

-Si estás aquí es porque te has convertida en la Jefa, ¿no es así? – dijo desde su lugar viendo analíticamente a los siete chicos, parando su atención un poco más en cierto pelinegro.

-¿Jefa? – repitieron todos.

-Iori… - comenzó Iemitsu captando la atención de todos menos la de su hija – pertenece a la familia Pianto Nero – todos se quedaron extrañados, nunca habían escuchado el nombre de tal familia.

-Pianto Nero, nunca he oído de esa familia – Lal Mirch tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Según mi base de datos no existe – Verde se acomodo elegantemente sus lentes.

-Nunca he escuchado de ella – musito Skull.

-Yo tampoco, kora – al igual que los demás Colonello se notaba contrariado.

-No he trabajado para nadie que se reconozca de esa familia – soltó Viper.

-No hay familia que nosotros como Arcobaleno no hayamos conocido – dijo Fon tranquilamente.

-¿Realmente existe? Noveno – pregunto Dino, todos estaban bastante escépticos y los guardianes de Tsuna aun mas, solo se mantenían escuchando todo atentamente. Después de todo no conocían nada de la mafia concretamente, estaban sorprendidos, curiosos y también preocupados, sentimiento dirigido hacia Tsuna, estaban seguros que el chico era el más confundido de todos.

-Existe pero a la misma vez no – al ver la cara confusa de todos procedió a explicar – la Pianto Nero es una familia poderosa, me atrevo a decir que tal vez incluso más que la propia Vongola – todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a los mencionados que se mantenían en su lugar indiferentes a todo – es inexistente para la mafia puesto que no es una familia mafiosa. Es una familia de protectores que fue fundada en los tiempos de la Primera Generación con el único propósito de ser…

-Ángeles Guardianes – interrumpió Yuni completando acertadamente la frase del mayor, la atención de todos giro a ella – ya lo recuerdo – continuo – cuando era pequeña mi Mamma menciono una vez a esa familia, ella dijo que son los Ángeles Guardianes de la Familia Vongola – dijo esto último viendo a quienes se suponía eran los miembros de dicha familia.

-Es tal como Yuni dijo – recalco el anciano.

-La Pianto Nero es una familia creado para proteger a Vongola – continuo esta vez Reborn – nadie más que nosotros sabe de su existencia y cada vez que se cambia de generación ellos también lo hacen, cuando el nuevo Jefe acepta su cargo el nuevo Jefe de la Pianto Nero se presenta – explico anticipando las preguntas que harían – es por eso que ninguno de ustedes sabía nada – su típica sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

-Si es así, ¿Cómo es que tu lo sabías? – pregunto Dino, Reborn también pertenecía a la Decima Generación.

-No te importa – respondió cortante el bebe.

-Pero aun no entiendo – Tsuna frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo es que Onee-san desapareció y se convirtió en la Jefa de esa familia? – Iemitsu se tenso al oírlo y el resto no pudo más que darle la razón ante su cuestionamiento. Ellos mismos también se lo preguntaban, el relato anterior aun estaba siendo digerido y a pesar de lo inverosímil que podía resultar no tenían duda de que fuera verdad.

-Eso no tiene importancia – intervino la castaña, su voz sonó cortante y firme, lo que causo curiosidad a todos. Sus compañeros solo la veían atentos a cualquier señal que indicara que su Señora no estaba bien.

-Pero… - trato de insistir.

-Ahora estoy de regreso Tsuna, eso es lo único en que debes pensar – le dijo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida de manera titubeante y tímida.

-Entonces usted es la hermana del Décimo – hablo por primera vez Gokudera – y ellos deben ser sus guardianes – desde hacía rato que tenía esa duda, si la hermana de su Décimo era jefa de una Familia entonces los chicos que la acompañaban debían ser guardianes.

-Así es – reitero – lo que me recuerda que no nos he presentado – dijo entusiasmada y volteo hacia sus guardianes – bien, ella es Misae, mi Guardiana de la Tormenta y también mi mejor amiga – presento a la pelinegra quien solo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y miro retadora al peli plateado que le regreso la mirada. – El peli rojo de ojos pispiretos es Al, mi Guardián de del Sol y compañero de aventuras – el chico sonrió a todos como saludo y fue correspondido por una sonrisa aun más grande de Ryohei. – El pequeño Diablo es Danio, mi Guardián de la Niebla y mi consentido – el niño sonrió con burla al ver la sorpresa de todos, sonrisa que se acentuó al ver a cierto peli índigo. – El flojo que ignora todo es Lazo, mi Guardián del Trueno y… bueno él – completo y el rubio solo soltó un bostezo. – El pacifista de mirada tranquila es Miu, mi Guardián de la Lluvia y mi consciencia – el oji castaño inclino levemente su cabeza y su mirada se cruzo con la del sonriente Yamamoto. – Y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante el violento y sádico Hope, mi Guardián de la Nube y mi "Caja de Pandora" – a esto el pelinegro se mantuvo en su lugar sin inmutarse. – Y yo soy Ioriyoshi, Guardiana del Cielo y Décima Jefa de la Familia Pianto Nero – termino todas las presentaciones con una sonrisa.

-Tu familia tiene miembros fuertes y peculiares – dijo jovial el Noveno.

-Es la mejor – respondió el alago. No se refería a la fuerza o el poder sino a lo que ellos realmente eran y lo que significaban para ella.

-¿Por qué no mencionaste los apellidos? – pregunto con cierta curiosidad Yuni.

-Son innecesarios – contesto de inmediato Misae.

-Y carecen de significado para nosotros – completo Lazo sin sentimiento alguno en la voz. Sin duda eso aumentaba la curiosidad y la incertidumbre de los demás con respecto a los jóvenes frente a ellos, decían cosas que no lograban entender y que claramente tenía una razón detrás. Sin duda se trataba de una familia con muchos secretos.

-Oh sí, lo que ellos dicen – Iori le resto importancia al asunto regresando su atención al castaño – y tu Tsuna, también tienes una buena familia – a pesar de sonar como pregunta no lo fue.

-Sí, la tengo – sonrió sincero el chico y recibió una sonrisa igual por parte de la mayor, por un momento ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente como si trataran de transmitirse lo que sentían y de alguna forma recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero toda ensoñación fue rota por el sonido de un celular.

-Hime – llamo Misae quien era la propietaria de dicho aparato – es del idiota chiflado – informo tras leer el mensaje que fue enviado.

-Ah, de acuerdo – no necesitaba leer o que le dijeran nada, sabía perfectamente de lo que trataba – bien, es hora de irnos – anuncio y todos se sobresaltaron, no pensaron que se iría tan pronto, aun tenían dudas.

-¿Tan rápido? – Tsuna dio un paso – aun tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Onee-san.

-Sera en otra ocasión, Tsu. Ahora debo volver antes de que a Klaus le dé un ataque – dijo divertida, conocía bastante bien al hombre como para saber que en ese momento estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Si no es que le dio ya – se burlo Danio imaginando al oji negro.

-Viniste aquí sin autorización – la voz de Reborn se oyó tranquila y segura.

-Digamos que rompí una que otra regla – evadió una respuesta afirmativa. De pronto hizo un gesto de haber recordado algo – por cierto Noveno – el anciano le prestó atención – el Abuelo le envía saludos – informo.

-Me pregunto si es cierto – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa jovial, como respuesta la chica solo le sonrió enigmática. Ahora sí que estaban más confundidos por esas palabras.

-Vamos – indico a sus amigos mientas avanzaba hacia la puerta.

-Espera Iori – llamo Iemitsu dando unos pasos en su dirección – yo… necesito hablar contigo – dijo, lo que más quería era habar con su hija, aclarar cosas del pasado.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar – se negó con voz cortante y fría sin detener su paso – nos veremos pronto, Tsuna – dijo a su hermano cambiando su tono a uno cariñoso, y a unos pasos de la puerta su mirada se encontró con unos ojos azul acerados, no le tomo importancia y salió del salón seguida de sus guardianes.

-Bien, ¿alguien podría hacer el favor de explicar lo que sucedió? – Dino aun no lograba comprender del todo.

-Todo lo que tenían que saber fue explicado, si no entendiste es porque eres un inútil – exclamo Reborn que sin decir nada mas salió del lugar, algo que llamo la atención de los demás.

-Noveno – pidió esta vez Lal Mirch haciendo que todos voltearan a ver al anciano.

-Ya todo fue dicho – fue lo único que dijo pero con un tono que dejaba claro que no diría más y que dejaran de preguntar.

Por otra parte tanto Tsuna como Iemitsu seguían viendo hacia la dirección por donde Ioriyoshi se había ido – Oto-san – llamo el castaño, tenía la intención de preguntar. Su intuición le decía que su Padre estaba involucrado de alguna manera con la razón de que su hermana hubiera desaparecido.

-Aun no es momento, Tsuna – dijo de tajo para enseguida irse también, era consciente de que su hijo quería respuestas pero antes de dárselas tenía que hablar con su hija.

-"Oya, oya que interesante" – pensó Mukuro al ver la escena, sus ojos no se apartaban de la figura de Tsuna, podía percibir la confusión y el coraje que sentía en esos momentos.

A todos les quedo claro que había algo mas detrás de todo lo contado, algo en lo que sin duda Iemitsu estaba involucrado.

* * *

Un elegante auto negro corría por las calles de XXX, Italia, dentro del cual viajaban los miembros de la Familia Pianto Nero. Cada uno ocupado en sus asuntos.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto Hope desde su lugar junto a una de las ventanillas.

-Lo mismo te pregunto – Iori mantenía la vista fija en el paisaje a través de la ventana – el ex–arcobaleno del Sol no dejaba de mirarte cada que podía -.

-No me interesa – le resto importancia, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna - ¿Qué hay de Sawada Iemitsu? – pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, el resto de los chicos a pesar de estar cada quien en lo suyo prestaban atención a todo lo escuchado.

-No me interesa – contesta de la misma forma que el pelinegro sin apartar la vista del paisaje. No dijeron nada más y aun por las respuestas carentes de sentimiento ambos sabían que el encuentro había sacado de nuevo aquellos sentimientos oscuros que cada día luchaban por suprimir y trataban de dejar atrás.

Después de todo los Ángeles no debían tener ese tipo de sentimientos, aunque claro, ellos no eran Ángeles comunes. Los sentimientos oscuros que los invadían y atormentaban no eran más que el producto de su pasado, lo que los hacía ser quienes eran ahora… Ángeles Guardianes nacidos de lágrimas negras.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el segundo... ¿que les pareció? ¿se gano un review? *-*

Agradezco a **Ankoku No Ojou-sama **por su review, me hizo muy feliz *^*

Aclaraciones: 

- Pianto Nero significa "Lagrimas Negras" en Italiano.

Sección de juego/preguntas (?):

Es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir... en esta sección haré preguntas sobre el capitulo y toda aquella persona que la conteste se ganara una galleta.

Respuesta correcta = 1 galleta

Respuesta que mas o menos tenga la idea (?) = media galleta

Respuesta incorrecta = 0 galletas - eso es obvio owo -

Las galletas tienen poder de acumulación la que junte cierta cantidad de galletas - aun no pienso en la cantidad, se los diré en el próximo u; - sera la ganadora de... una aparición en el fic, de darme una escena, de elegirle pareja a alguno de los personajes - a excepción de mi tuna y Hibari que ya la tiene ene - y el mayor de todos que seria~ un One-shot! - aplausos (?) -. Le escribiré un One-shot de lo que quiera pero únicamente con los personajes de KHR.

Las preguntas de este capitulo son:

1° ¿Por que Lambo no hablo ni fue mencionado?

2° ¿Que quiso decir Iori con que Hope es su "Caja de Pandora?

Esas son todas - ashjakhs no se me ocurrieron mas ;-; -

Bueno, esto es todo, espero recibir sus reviews - nadie muere por dejar uno saben ¬u¬ -.

Nos leemos en el tercer capitulo~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autor:** Con ustedes el tercer capitulo~

Por cierto, hay algo que se me ha olvidado mencionar y es que esta historia tendrá Yaoi, así es señoras y señores amantes del Yaoi w. Sera un ¿?27... el chico sera revelado en el siguiente capitulo - mas o menos -.

- Disclaimer: los personajes de KHR pertenecen a su respectivo creador -

* * *

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_~ Vamos a Namimori ~_**

Después de algunas horas viajando en coche se vieron llegando a la ciudad de Venecia, lugar donde se encontraba su base, su mansión, su hogar. Siguieron por las calles hasta llegar a una laguna pantanosa donde se diseminaban las islas que conformaban Venecia y sus alrededores. Una lancha descansaba en la orilla, predispuesta para ser abordada por quienes sabían a donde ir. Minutos después sus ojos se toparon con la desierta costa de la isla que siempre estaba semi oculta por neblina. Desembarcaron y avanzaron por un estrecho sendero que se abría entre una maraña de vegetación descuidada, hasta finalmente llegar a un claro en donde se levantaba altiva la fachada de aquella vieja mansión que había sido habitada por la Familia Pianto Nero desde más de cuatrocientos años atrás.

-¡Principessa! – un adulto joven de larga cabellera ceniza y ojos negros los recibió, claro que su atención estaba centrada solo en la castaña – por fin llega, me ha tenido preocupado – exclamo con una voz y un semblante dramáticamente angustiado.

-Está bien, Klaus – lo vio tranquila y con una gotita resbalando por su nuca – no ocurrió nada.

-¡¿Qué no ocurrió nada?! – su voz salió en un chillido – se fue sin autorización y más aun… ¡se presento con Vongola!

-Tarde o temprano pasaría – le resto importancia.

-¡Pero no ahora! – siguió chillado y al recordar que los guardianes también estaban ahí se dirigió a ellos – y ustedes, ustedes debieron detener a la Principessa – los apunto con el dedo y su rostro se deformo en una mueca acusadora y furibunda, una visión más que graciosa.

-Resultaba demasiado molesto el evitarlo – Lazo se dejo caer en una de las sillas del recibidor.

-No es como si pudiéramos oponernos a lo que ella quiere – Al se tomo la barbilla como si estuviera analizando esa posibilidad, la resolución fue la misma de siempre: Nunca se opondrían a ella por muy estúpido o peligroso que fuera lo que quisiera.

-Yo trate de impedirlo, en serio – Danio compuso una expresión de inocencia y desconsuelo, muy falsa para quienes lo conocían – pero no me escucho y fui arrastrado en sus planes – los demás solo lo fulminaron con la mirada a lo que él solo les saco la lengua.

-¡Dejen de decir estupideces! – Misae arrugo el ceño - ¡Si la voluntad de Hime es hacer eso, se hace y punto! – exclamo fuerte, como siempre, y con un tono de obviedad que no admitía reclamos.

-Ya todos estamos de regreso y bien – Miu se poso a un lado de la pelinegra – no hay porque alterarse.

-¿Me estás diciendo alterada? – refuto lista para empezar una pelea.

-No, no, solo dije que no hay porque… - quedo a medias al verse interrumpido por Hope.

-Dejen de ser tan fastidiosos y tu – se dirigió a Klaus quien dio un respingo por la voz – deja de exagerar, solo la molestas – sonrió de lado al ver como el hombre se deprimía por sus palabras.

-Es cierto, solo la molesto Principessa – una aura oscura lo cubrió mientras caía dramáticamente al suelo – por favor discúlpeme.

-Claro que no me molestas – se acerco al tipo en el suelo mientras le mandaba una mirada de "mira lo que hiciste, idiota" al pelinegro que la vio burlón – es cierto que eres un exagerado – ante esto el otro solo se hundió mas mientras el resto veían divertidos – pero así eres tú y así te quiero – siguió.

-¿En verdad? – levanto el rostro iluminado de esperanza y al ver el asentimiento de Iori se levanto de un salto – no podría ser más feliz – chillo de felicidad, la castaña solo lo vio con una sonrisa resignada.

-Tal parece que les fue bien – la voz provenía de un hombre mayor, su cabello ligeramente largo de un blanco puro que resaltaba sus rostro serio pero de facciones amables y que estaba enfundado en un traje de colores sobrios, parado elegante e imponente en lo alto de la escalera.

-¡Señor! – saludaron los guardianes con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Abuelo – Iori lo vio tranquila y con una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

-¡Su Señoría! – Klaus hiso lo mismo que el resto.

Tras reparar en cada uno por segundos centro su atención en la castaña – Iori, hablemos en el despacho – una vez dicho se alejo desapareciendo por uno de los corredores y todos se irguieron de nuevo.

-Nos vemos más tarde – se despidió de sus amigos y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a donde el mayor le indico.

-Deberíamos aprovechar para hacer las maletas – comento el peli lila, los demás solo asintieron vagamente.

-Ahora que recuerdo – Al se acerco a Lazo quien se estremeció al ver sus ojos – tenemos un asunto pendiente – y sin dejarlo decir nada lo arrastro con él.

-La juventud – exclamo soñador el oji negro, los demás solo bufaron y tomaron cada quien su camino – un momento – exclamo al ser consciente de lo dicho con anterioridad - ¿Qué quisieron decir con maletas? – pero ya todos habían desaparecido del lugar.

Llego frente a una sencilla pero elegante puerta de madera y sin molestarse en tocar la abrió y entro.

-Pareciera que no te enseñe modales - soltó el mayor parado frente a la ventana que dejaba entrar la luz al recinto.

-De hecho no lo hiciste, de eso se encargo Klaus – dijo como si nada tras cerrar la puerta, el anciano solo entrecerró sus ojos al oírla- además, ya sabias que venía así que para que tocar – se encogió de hombros y le dio un vistazo al lugar.

-Por respeto, ¿tal vez? – dijo irónico.

-Pero si te respeto mucho Señor Pietro, Abuelito mío – lo vio con inocencia y una sonrisa que parecía más burla que otra cosa, el Noveno Pianto no pudo más que mover la cabeza en negación – por cierto, ¿Por qué esta tan vacio? Lo recordaba mas "adornado" – cambio el tema explayando su duda.

-Porque he retirado mis cosas – comenzó a explicar – ahora tu eres la Jefa, por lo tanto este lugar pasa a ser de tu dominio.

-Hum – musito para enseguida dejarse caer en el sillón a uno de los costados del lugar - ¿y qué es lo quieres decirme? – ignoro el tema anterior.

El noveno Pianto soltó un suspiro resignado, nunca podía con ella, y avanzo hasta la chica sentándose a su lado – rompiste las reglas – anuncio lo obvio.

-Lo sé y lo siento – el mayor solo levanto una ceja ante lo dicho, claramente no creía en esa disculpa - bien, en realidad no lo siento – le hablo de frente - ¡pero Abuelo, tu sabes cuánto había esperado esto! – alzo la voz y su ceño se contrajo – una de las razones por la que he aguantado tanto era volver a ver a Tsuna.

-Lo entiendo – tomo con delicadeza la mano de la castaña, claro que sabía lo que sentía, después de todo el también había pasado por lo mismo – pero no así lo hará el Consejo de Vongola.

-Y crees que me importa – soltó con desdén – Pianto Nero no tiene nada que ver con los asuntos burócratas entre otras familias – sabia a lo que su Abuelo se refería, el Consejo había sido credo para regular las acciones de Vongola y sus alianzas, alianzas de las cuales el susodicho estaba conformado – somos independientes en todo sentido, solo protegemos a Vongola.

-Te olvidas de que Vongola no es solo Tsuna – le sonrió comprensivo y ella solo desvió su mirada, sabía que el anciano tenía razón – y estar bien con el Consejo es otra forma de protegerlo – recibió un puchero como respuesta a lo dicho.

-Pues no me gusta, si por mi fuera me desharía de ellos – y los chicos estarían más que gustosos de ayudarle.

-Pues te quedas con las ganas – soltó su mano – ya aprenderás a lidiar con ellos, cosa que tendré que hacer a causa de tu nueva decisión.

-Ya estas más que acostumbrado, tómalo como tu despedida del cargo – rio levemente – cuando regrese tomare la responsabilidad.

-Me pregunto sobre eso – y no se refería a lo de la responsabilidad sino a al hecho de que ella regresara, Iori también lo entendió.

-No te preocupes – le sonrió tranquilizadora – solo será un tiempo, quiero encargarme de algunas cosas y pasar tiempo con Tsuna y con mi… - sacudió la cabeza y el mayor la vio con un deje de tristeza – volveré, después de todo este es mi hogar.

Sonrió por lo dicho - ¿y qué le diré a ese par cuando regresen y no te encuentren? – pregunto desviando el tema.

-¿Desde cuándo el Noveno se preocupa por dar explicaciones? – contesto con una pregunta sarcástica a la que Pietro sonrió complacido y avergonzado – ellos lo entenderán – soltó al final, sabía que así seria.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿El Boss está bien? – Chrome, al igual que el resto de los guardianes, no dejaba de observar la dirección en la que Tsuna se encontraba.

Ninguno supo que contestar, no estaban seguros de lo que su amigo estaba sintiendo, bueno, era claro que debía sentirse confundido y aturdido, ellos también lo estaban. No tenían idea de que decirle, por eso decidieron mantenerse al margen y permanecer cerca dándole su apoyo.

-¡¿Por qué demonios aun no despegamos?! – bramo el peli plata ya harto, se suponía que debían estar volando desde hacia media hora.

-No debe tardar – dijo conciliador Yamamoto observando curioso el lugar, se encontraban a bordo del jet privado de Vongola que los llevaría de regreso a Namimori.

-Esto es comodo al ¡extremo! – Ryohei se acurruco en su asiento.

-Oya, oya, tal parece que no te gusta volar, ave-kun – Mukuro soltó una risita sin dejar de ver burlón a Hibari.

-Cállate – musito amenazante sacando sus tonfas.

-¡Hie! Hibari-san, Mukuro – Tsuna salió de su transe y dio un salto fuera de su asiento al sentir el aura asesino de ese par – tranquilícense, por favor – trato de calmar mientras intentaba avanzar donde ellos.

-Decimo, no tiene por qué molestarse con ellos – Gokudera se puso a un lado del castaño – si me lo permite yo me encargare – gruño al momento que sacaba su dinamita.

-Si van a pelear yo también lo hare, ¡Extremo! – exclamo emocionado y tomando posición.

-¡Kya! El gran Lambo los vencerá a todos – el niño vaca salto colgándose de la cabeza de Gokudera.

-Bájate de mi cabeza, vaca estúpida – empezó a jalonearlo.

-Esto será divertido, ¿no, Tsuna? – Yamamoto soltó su típica risa.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – estaba nervioso por lo que fuera a pasar, no quería lidiar con los problemas por destruir el avión de la Familia.

-Sí que están animados – todos voltearon al escuchar la voz encontrándose con una sonriente castaña de ojos azules y sus Guardianes. Reborn, que había permanecido dormido por un rato, despertó y analizo a los recién llegados.

-Onee-san – estaba sorprendido de verla ahí, tan solo unos minutos antes había estado pensando en ella y en lo ocurrido el otro día.

-Tsuna – le sonrió al momento que se acercaba y lo abrazaba. El castaño se sintió abrumado al principio pues no se esperaba eso, pero en segundos devolvió el gesto dejándose envolver por la calidez, esa calidez que recordaba tan bien.

El resto tan solo observa la escena entre sorprendidos y alegres, en especial los Guardianes de Pianto Nero que se sentían contentos por su Jefa.

-Hump, que vergüenza – soltó Misae al ver la escena que habían montado los Guardianes de Vongola.

-¿Qué dijiste? Tu… - Gokudera de inmediato se molesto por lo dicho, vio retador a la pelinegro.

-Que son una vergüenza, banda de simios – y para ella era lo que parecían.

-¡¿A quién crees que le estás diciendo simio? Bruja! – bramo dispuesto a atacara a la chica.

-¡Tu estúpido simio, a quien crees que llamas bruja! – grito en el mismo tono que el peli plateado y también dispuesta a corresponder la pelea. Yamamoto y Miu de inmediato se acercaron al par en un intento por calmarlos.

-¿Qué crees que pase primero, que peleen o que los pacifistas los detengan? – Danio veía entretenido el alboroto.

-No lo sé, pero sería interesante que pelearan – Al, que se mantenía junto al niño, se veía divertido.

-Hey tu – Lambo se acerco al niño de Pianto Nero – te concederé el privilegio de jugar con el gran Lambo – comenzó a reír.

Danio volteo a verlo - ¿Así que quieres jugar? – una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro.

-¡Kya! – Sintió escalofríos al ver la sonrisa – Protege a Lambo – chillo saltando a los brazos de Chrome que empezó a confortarlo.

-Oya, oya – musito con claro interés el peli índigo.

-¿Qué hace la Familia Pianto Nero aquí? – pregunto directamente Reborn, la llegada de ellos lo había tomado por sorpresa, para su disgusto.

-Vamos a Namimori – Lazo paso de largo a todos y se dejo caer en uno de los asientos acomodándose para el viaje.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron los Vongola.

-No fui informado de eso – Reborn arrugo el ceño imperceptiblemente.

-No tenias porque serlo – respondió a su vez Iori que ya se había separado de Tsuna, los Vongola no pudieron evitar abrir sus ojos por la impresión. Nunca habían visto a alguien hablándole de esa forma a Reborn.

-Onee-san – susurro Tsuna nervioso, sabia de lo que su tutor era capaz y tenía miedo de lo que fuera a hacerle a su hermana, claro que olvidaba quien era ella.

Pero antes de que alguien más dijera algo, Hope, que había estado ausente, apareció – si ya terminaron con su escándalo siéntense para que pueda despegar de una vez – los vio irritado, tenia rato esperando para poder emprender el vuelo, vuelo que no quería realizar pero que tenía que efectuar por orden de su querida Jefa.

-¿Despegar? – repitió Tsuna - ¡¿tu serás el piloto? – se exalto al comprender la situación.

-¿Algún problema? – soltó con voz tosca, no estaba de humor como para aguantar preguntas estúpidas, aun si se trataba del hermano de Iori.

El resto de sus amigos también vieron al chico con clara sorpresa, Hibari lo observo por instantes analizándolo, tal parecía ser un buen oponente, ya se encargaría de comprobarlo en Namimori. Reborn también lo observo pero pese a que lo quería, sus miradas nunca se encontraron, el chico parecía no reparar o mas bien ignorar su presencia.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por el tono del pelinegro – N… no – dijo nervioso.

-¡Extremo! – grito Ryohei, le parecía increíble que un chico de su edad, para él lo aparentaba, supiera pilotear un avión.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de confiar en él? – bramo Gokudera desconfiado.

-Ma, Ma, es amigo de la hermana de Tsuna, debe estar bien – dijo conciliador Yamamoto.

-Aunque no lo parezca, Hope es bastante confiable – se reintegro a la conversación la susodicha haciendo que su Guardián bufara por lo dicho – no tienes de que preocuparte, Gokudera – le sonrió.

-Si Hime lo dice – un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del Guardián de la Tormenta.

-¿Con que derecho le dices "Hime" a Hime? – gruño molesta la pelinegra armando otra batalla de insultos.

-Cállense y vayan a sus lugares – dijo calmado pero con una amenaza implícita, todos de inmediato tomaron su lugar y Reborn se acomodo de nueva cuenta en su asiento.

-Ya esta – Iori tomo asiento junto a Tsuna, el resto habían quedado esparcidos por los asientos con excepción de los Guardianes de la Tormenta que tomaron el lugar contiguo a los asientos de sus Jefes, como siempre con su exagerado sentimiento de protección y servicio – contamos contigo, Capitán – la castaña hizo el típico saludo militar y Hope le dio la espalda yendo de regreso a la cabina.

En minutos ya se encontraban en el aire.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¡Su Señoría! – Klaus entro de golpe a la habitación olvidando el tocar a la puerta - ¡La Principessa se ha ido de nuevo y esta vez con maletas! – dijo alterado.

-Lo se – el mayor lo vio tranquilo.

-Debemos enviar al escuadrón de… - paro su perorata y vio al hombre aturdido - ¿Cómo que lo sabía?

-Ella estará bien, no te preocupes – trato de tranquilizarlo – tarde o temprano tenía que regresar – dijo mas para si mismo que para el oji negro.

-Regresar – repitió – quiere decir que va a Japón – el mayor asintió – con más razón me preocupo, ese lugar solo le traerá más sufrimiento a la Principessa – su voz salió aguda y angustiada.

-Sus Guardianes están con ella – Pietro lo miro serio no dando lugar a ninguna queja mas, Klaus se calmo un poco pues sabía que podía confiar en los chicos.

-Pero aun así… ¡Principessa, me quede rezagado de nuevo! – comenzó a lloriquear.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el tercer cap. ¿ algún review? *-*

Premios (?):

*Decidir una escena - 5 Galletas

*Elegir pareja a un personaje - 10 Galletas

*Ganarse un One-shot - 20 Galletas

Como ya saben las galletas son acumulativas... si alguna junta la cantidad indicada pero quiere otro de los premios puede guardarlas y seguir juntando las hasta llegar al que quieran, por otro lado si hacen uso de sus galletas en un premio y quieren volver a participar tendrán que empezar a acumularlas desde cero.

Galletas:

Preguntas anteriores...

Respuesta 1° Lambo seguía sedado... Galleta para **Ankoku No Ojou-sama y pinkus-pyon.**

****Respuesta 2° Lo sabrán a lo largo del fic Kukukukuku... Media galleta para **Ankoku No Ojou-sama** porque se acerco un poco.

Disfruten sus galletas~ owo

Preguntas de este capitulo:

1° ¿Quien sera la pareja de Tsuna? - la respuesta esta implícita en el resumen~ -

2° ¿Quien era la otra persona a la que Iori se refería en : "...pasar tiempo con Tsuna y con mi…"?

Esas son todas, no tengo imaginación para mas ;-;

Agradecimientos:

Gracias a **Ankoku No Ojou-sama y pinkus-pyon **por sus reviews, realmente me levantan el animo para seguir escribiendo esta loca historia (?)... tendrán privilegios en algo que haré as adelante ówó

Eso es todo, nos leemos en le próximo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de autor**: Aloha~

El cuarto capitulo recién salido del horno se presenta!

Espero sea de su agrado y para las que aun no entienden muy bien de que va, les prometo que ya lo sabrán poco a poco va tomando forma y para las que pinesen que va lento y aburrido... a "acción" empieza en el siguiente capitulo~

-Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a si respectivo creador-.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**~ Viaje tormentoso y accidentes que no son mas que inicios ~**

Ya llevaban un par de horas viajando, Mukuro mantenía una leve platica con Chrome quien tenía en sus brazos a un dormido Lambo; Ryohei roncaba en su lugar como locomotora descompuesta; Yamamoto había entablado una interesante platica (si a eso se le puede llamar al intercambiar tip's para tranquilizar a las masas) con Miu; Danio leía una historieta con un dormido Lazo a su lado; Al estaba en la cabina haciéndole compañía a un malhumorado Hope; Reborn seguía dormido sin preocuparse de nada, como siempre; Hibari se mantenía observando por la ventana; Gokudera y Misae se gruñían a cada instante en una silenciosa batalla de insultos puesto que no querían molestar a sus respectivos y adorados Jefes. Ambos hermanos se encontraban profundamente dormidos, la cabeza de Tsuna recostada en el hombro de su hermana y la de Iori sobre la cabeza del menor. La calma se mantuvo momentos más hasta que la voz de su confiable piloto sonó por las bocinas del avión.

-"Hemos sido atrapados por una tormenta, abróchense los cinturones si no quieren morir" – los que seguían despiertos se pusieron en alerta e hicieron lo indicado.

Gokudera y Misae se apresuraron a despertar, con la mayor delicadeza posible, a sus Jefes, algo que hicieron a regañadientes pero siguiendo las indicaciones. Lo mismo hiso Yamamoto con su Sempai del boxeo, al igual que Chrome con Lambo.

Minutos después sintieron la turbulencia causada por la dichosa tormenta.

-¡Kya! Lambo-san no quiere morir – se apretó contra los brazos de Chrome.

-Tranquilo Lambo-kun – le acaricio el afro – Mukuro-sama – volteo a ver al peli índigo al sentir los fuertes movimientos del avión.

-No hay de qué preocuparse mi querida Nagi – le sonrió.

-¡Esto es tan EXTREMO! – grito más que emocionado el boxeador, sin ser consciente de que nada estaba bien.

-¡Cállate cabeza de césped! – el peli plateado estaba exaltado, más de lo normal, e incluso algo asustado.

-Todo estará bien – Yamamoto no abandono su serenidad ni su sonrisa, aunque se sentía bastante nervioso.

-Hime ¿está usted bien? – pregunto desde su lugar la pelinegro.

-Lo estoy – le sonrió mientras se tallaba su ojo izquierdo, aun se sentía somnolienta.

-¡Hie! – soltó su típico chillido al sentir las sacudidas más fuertes.

-Deja de gritar Dame-Tsuna – Reborn se sentó sobre la cabeza castaña – incluso ese niño esta más tranquilo que tu – dijo refiriéndose a Danio que seguía tan fresco como una lechuga.

-Hum, esto es parecido a uno de nuestros entrenamientos – se encogió de hombros.

-Lo recuerdo – comento Miu – eso fue bastante doloroso – sonrió a lo último.

-¿Verdad? – le regreso la sonrisa el menor, parecía que hablaran de un viejo juego.

-Dejen de hacer ruido – Lazo se quejo mientras se acurrucaba en su lugar – estoy intentando dormir – su voz se fue apagando con las últimas palabras quedando otra vez dormido.

Hibari, que también se mantenía como si nada, vio sus acciones aburrido y regreso su atención a las nubes grises de afuera.

-¿Qué tal se la están pasando? – Al salió de la cabina acercándose a ellos.

-¡¿Cómo crees tú? Idiota! – gritaron sarcásticos y molestos los Guardianes de la Tormenta que de inmediato se vieron irritados al caer en cuenta de que hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Parece que se divierten – dijo tras repasar con la mirada a cada uno – como en los viejos tiempo ¿eh? – le sonrió a la castaña que le devolvió el gesto.

-Ah, que recuerdos – comento a lo dicho, el resto solo pudo pensar una cosa _"Que tipo de personas son estas",_ unas anormales se respondieron.

Reborn los vio curioso, tal parecía que su entrenamiento había sido algo fuera de lo normal y valla que el sabia de métodos poco ortodoxos.

De repente una tenue luz anaranjada se dejo ver desde el pecho de la castaña, quien llevo su mirada hacia ahí y de inmediato con su mano saco un cadena de plata de la cual colgaba un precioso cristal anaranjado en forma de lágrima, objeto que desprendía la extraña luz.

-¿Choko? – musito levemente sorprendida al ver salir de la lágrima a su fiel compañero – ¡Choko! – grito cayendo en la cuenta de que su "animal" había salido.

El resto de los presentes, en especial los Vongola, veían sorprendidos al mono que reposaba en las piernas de Iori. Un pequeño monito adorable.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – la chica comenzó a hablarle – te dije que te mantuvieras dentro, ¡Choko! – grito de nuevo al verse ignorada por el animalito que dé un salto rápido llego donde Misae, la observo con sus enormes ojos naranja y llevando su mano al pecho de la pelinegro hiso que algo bajo la blusa de la chica brillara.

Del rayo rojo desprendido por una joya parecida a la de Iori apareció un curioso mapache - ¡Kuzuri! – llamo a su compañero que al igual que el mono comenzó a pasearse por todo el lugar, claro que con el objetivo de encontrar algo de comida.

El pequeño Choko hiso la misma acción con cada uno de los guardianes de Pianto Nero, de la lágrima azul de Miu salió una hermosa mariposa.

-Kazoku – sonrió al ser alado que se poso en su cabeza.

De la lágrima amarilla de Al salió una elegante águila – Amore – observo como el ave revoloteaba por el lugar, identificando en donde se encontraba.

De la lagrima verde de, el aun dormido, Lazo salió un bello lobo gris, que sin demora le dio una lamida a el rostro a su amo.

-No molestes, Sogno – musito entre sueños.

Todos veían sorprendidos a los animales que aparecieron, pero no solo a ellos sino a los cristales en forma de lágrima que los Pianto Nero portaban. Tsuna que veía todo boquiabierto estaba a punto de preguntar cuando noto como su hermana se paraba de golpe.

-Choko, no te atrevas – dijo con voz amenazante a su pequeño compañero al verlo acercarse travieso a Danio. Si hacía que el compañero del menor saliera era seguro que se armaría un completo caos.

El mono vio a su dueña y haciendo una mueca graciosa llego donde el niño.

-¡Danio, aléjate! – gritaron los guardianes, un avión no era el mejor lugar donde un oso polar debería aparecer. El peli gris intento hacer lo que los demás le decían, no quería lidiar con los problemas que se vendrían, pero apenas logro desabrocharse el cinturón Choko se le colgó del hombro y logro su cometido.

-¡Neve! – grito dando un salto hacia atrás al ver aparecer a su enorme oso polar.

-Choko – siseo amenazante la castaña -¡ven aquí! – fue donde él intentado atraparlo pero el monito escapo de un ágil salto.

Eso fue suficiente para que los otros animales comenzaran a corretear por el avión, volando sobre las cabezas de los chicos, saltando de aquí para allá, aplastando una que otra cosa.

-Vamos también – Al comenzó a perseguir a su águila.

El resto de los Pianto Nero hicieron lo mismo, todos iban de aquí para allá con torpes movimientos dado que la turbulencia seguía.

-O… Onee-san – llamo Tsuna algo espantado por lo que sucedía, el resto de sus Guardianes veían la escena bastante divertidos y otros irritados.

-¡¿Qué esperan, una invitación? Muevan sus traseros y dejen de estorbar! – bramo la pelinegro mientras intentaba atrapar a su mapache.

-Qué esperas Tsuna, muévete – Reborn pateo la cabeza de su alumno, el pobre Tsuna se levanto y fue a ayudar a su hermana.

Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryhei lo imitaron y fueron a "ayudar".

-Esto es divertido – rio como tonto el pelinegro intentando atrapar al lobo de Lazo, que seguía dormido.

-¡Solo dices estupideces, Friki! – gruño el peli plata.

-¡Extremo! – Ryohei ayudaba a Danio con su enorme oso.

-Herbívoros – Hibari ya se sentía irritado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Tan molestos – Hope mantenía la vista fija en las nubes grises mientras sus manos controlaban el avión.

Podía escuchar los gritos de todos, lo cual lo irritaba aun mas, al menos no estaba en medio de su escándalo como era habitual. A lo lejos logro divisar algunos rayos de luz.

-Estamos por salir – dijo refiriéndose a la tormenta – pero primero tenemos que pasar por esa nube – una fuerte sacudida les esperaba.

Tas decir eso una luz purpura brillo desde su pecho, como si respondiera al comentario del pelinegro.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Después de varios minutos, de alguna manera, por fin pudieron atrapar a sus compañeros y regresarlos a su lágrima, a excepción de Iori que seguía detrás de Choko, acompañada de Tsuna.

-Si no paras ahora mismo te dejare sin bananas por todo un mes – y como si fueran palabras mágicas el animalito paro de golpe y regreso para saltar a los brazos de la castaña – buen chico – le acaricio la cabeza.

-Por fin lo atrapaste, Onee-san – Tsuna se paró a su lado y observo curioso al mono.

-Es bastante inquieto – le sonrió a su hermano – pero tengo entendido que Natsu también lo es – agrego causando una sonrisa tímida por parte del menor.

-"Si ya terminaron su circo vuelvan a sus lugares, dentro de poco pasaremos por una fuerte sacudida" – anuncio una vez más la voz de Hope por la bocinas.

-Hime, Decimo, tomen asiento – los Guardianes de la Tormenta se miraron fastidiados, había vuelto a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Los demás, que ya habían tomado asiento y asegurado su cinturón, rieron divertidos por la escena.

-¡Dejen de reírse, idiotas! – gritaron a coro una vez más.

-Ma, ma, no es para tanto – sonrió Yamamoto.

-Iori – llamo esta vez Miu.

-Ya vamos – una vez se seguro de regresar a Choko a donde debía, los dos castaño comenzaron a caminar de regreso a sus lugares.

A penas dieron un par de pasos el avión comenzó a sacudirse con brusquedad, todos se sujetaron con fuerza de sus lugares y en acto reflejo cerraron sus ojos. Iori y Tsuna se tambalearon y sin poder evitarlo, por la fuerza de las sacudidas, su cuerpo se fue hacia un lado y sin tener de que sostenerse cayeron.

-Wa, Ou – fue lo que salió de sus bocas al sentir como su cuerpo caía, para luego estar sobre algo blando.

-Oya, oya quien diría que fueras tan suave, Tsunayoshi-kun – la voz de Mukuro tenía un tono extraño y había sonado muy cerca del castaño.

Tsuna abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz del peli índigo y al levantar la vista se topo con un par de ojos heterocromaticos - ¡Hie, Mukuro! – su piel se erizo al ver la espeluznante sonrisa del chico.

A pesar de la sensación de terror que lo invadió, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y sin darse cuenta había quedado ido mientras se dejaba envolver por la calidez y el aroma que desprendía su Guardián de la Niebla.

-Boss – llamo Chrome al ver la posición en que su Jefe se encontraba.

-Parces bastante cómodo ahí, Tsuna – la voz de Reborn salió burlona, lo que logro sacar al castaño de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Tu bastardo, quita tus manos del Decimo! – bramo un furioso Gokudera al ver la osadía del peli índigo.

-Pero si es Tsunayoshi-kun quien no se me quita de encima – sonrió de lado sin dejar de ver las expresiones que el joven Vongola componía. Le resultaba fascinante el ser capaz de verlo y tenerlo tan cerca.

-Yo… yo, ¡lo siento! – grito mas rojo que un tomate al momento que se levantaba de golpe ante la expresión divertida de la mayoría.

Los gestos y reacciones del castaño no pasaron desapercibidas para cierto Hitman ni para cierta castaña que observaba analítica la escena, sin notar su propia situación.

-Herbívoro – escucho una voz amenazante muy cerca de su oído.

-¿Eh? – levanto la mirada para encontrase con de rostro de un irritado pelinegro que la veía de manera gélida.

-Quítate – dijo con el mismo tono de voz componiendo una mirada mas penetrante, la chica le había caído encima y no veía la hora de que se levantara. Le molestaba que las personas invadieran su espacio personal, aun si fuera por un accidente.

Ignoro el tono con el que le hablaron y centro su mirada azul en la acerada de Hibari, sin entender el porqué se sintió atraída por su mirada y quedo de esa manera hasta que escucho los gritos de su Guardiana.

-¡Hime! – la chica estaba a punto de pararse de su lugar al ver como su Jefa era apresada por aquel chico (o eso era lo que su trastornada mente le decía).

-¿Qué no oíste? – repitió Hibari que por momentos había quedado prendado de la mirada de la castaña.

-Puedes ser un poco más amable ¿sabes? – dijo mientras se levantaba – Hibari – pronuncio su nombre causando cierta atención en el chico.

Tras decir eso fue a su lugar sentándose junto a su aturdido hermano.

Hope anuncio que por fin habían salido de la tormenta, de esta manera todos se acomodaron para continuar con el viaje, algunos de ellos con curiosos pensamientos en mente.

_-"Valla, parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes_ – el bebe paso su mirada por los cuatro chicos del "accidente" – _y divertidas"_ – agrego con su típica sonrisa.

* * *

¿Review? *^*

Galletas:

R 1° Creo que ya cedieron cuenta de quien... media galleta para mi Abuelita **anne di vongola.**

R 2° Se refería a su Mamá, a Nana... galleta para **Ankoku No Ojou-sama **y **anne di vongola.**

****Disfruten sus galletas~ ouo

Preguntas:

Esta vez no habrá muero de sueño y mi amada ardilla no calibra bien. Se las debo para el siguiente capitulo, que por cierto habrá una sorpresita(?)

Agradecimientos:

Gracias a **Ankoku No Ojou-sama, pinkus-pyon **y **anne di vongola** por sus review's, el Dios del Yaoi se los pagara con mucho yaoi (?) ewé.

Hasta el próximo!


End file.
